Library
by invincibleironman
Summary: TLC Shipweeks Day Four IkMilie Émilie and Iko meet in the library and won't stop staring at each other, also Scarlet is done with these two


_Ok so this is super late I'm sorry but here ummm its AU but I gave Iko a photographic memory to represent her androidness umm I've always headcanonned Thorne's dad as Cinder's real father so yeah._

"She's staring at you again" Cinder muttered from behind her book. Iko looked up, noticing Cinder was right the cute blonde on the other side of the room was staring at her. When she didn't look away Iko found herself blushing and returning to hiding behind her book. They'd spent the last twenty minutes this way, frustrating Cinder to no end.

"Aces just go talk to her already!" Iko shifted in her seat to look at her horrified, "what no I don't even know if she's into me." Cinder rolled her eyes, "she's been staring at you for twenty minutes, even Kai and me aren't that bad." Iko sighed playing with her blue braids. She'd died them on an impulse decision several days ago, and was already deciding what colour to do next.

She peeked up from her book once more only to see the blonde's redheaded friend storming over there. "Oh no her friend's coming over here, what do I do?" She frantically whispered. "Just chill" Cinder spoke. Soon enough the angry redhead was right at their table, and spoke in a thick French accent "look I'm getting real tired of my friend playing chicken, so tell me this do you like her?" terrified Iko turned to Cinder who encouraged her to give a slow nod.

The redhead let out a slow breath "ok good, sorry for storming over I'm Scarlet, can I get your number for Émilie?" She nodded again writing her number down on a piece of paper lying around. "Great and what's your name for Émilie?" she whispered "I'm Iko." Scarlet grinned back "well Iko good to see you guys are finally going for it." And walked back with a sense of purpose.

Horrified she turned to Cinder, "what did I just do?" "You got over yourself that's what." Iko groaned, trust Cinder to be as blunt as always. She got back up just in time to notice the girl and her friend leaving. She looked right over as they left and smiled gently at Iko. Iko slumped forward onto the table, "she's so pretty, I'm so screwed."

2 DAYS LATER

Iko looked herself over in the mirror nervously. It was time for her date with Émilie, or as Thorne called her strange library girl. She'd chosen her lucky strapless red dress, with a jean jacket for extra warmth. Her chooses were a pair of tan boots. She'd convinced Cress to do one of her fancy braids with a flower tucked in. with a spritz of her lucky perfume she was out.

Émilie and her had texted, deciding on a date at the library. Émilie had promised to bring food, and drinks. Checking her phone, she realized it was time to go, with a final lookover she left her room. "I'm going guys, wish me luck" she called out to Cinder and Thorne. The two half-siblings liked to get together every Saturday, they said it was something about a sibling's bond.

Thorne grinned when he saw her, "looking fancy, looks like our little Iko is growing up" he faked a sniffle. Cinder rolled her eyes, and reached over punching his arm. "Ow" he whined "don't be rude" he held his arm out to Iko "protect me from your evil friend." Cinder punched him again and he rubbed his arm "ow do you purposely use the metal one or…?" Smiling at their antics Iko left, she'd be late if she didn't go now.

Iko flew down the steps of the apartment building, the butterflies in her stomach were part nerves, and parts excitement. She'd been looking forward to this ever since the library. The library was about five minutes away, and it was a sunny day so she decided to walk with the bonus of showing off her outfit.

She walked in scoring a table in the prime area of the library it was the only area where people could eat. She made herself comfortable in one of the cushy armchairs, grabbing her book and opening the marked page. She'd been reading a book on history for class, having a photographic memory helped.

She sat and waited. And waited. And waited. Iko found herself checking her phone for the hundredth time. It had been two whole hours, time to face the music. Iko had been stood up. Just as she was gathering her stuff her stuff dejectedly the library door slammed open. The angry Redhead-Scarlet was back, with Émilie at her side. She seemed to be dragging her over. "I'm sorry she's late, now here." She pushed Émilie into an armchair.

"Have fun" and she stalked off angrily shaking her head and muttering to herself. "I'm sorry" Émilie said, her accent as thick as Scarlet's. "I, I was nervous I really uh liked you and…" she trailed off not meeting her eyes. Iko smiled at her gently, "its ok I understand, maybe we can just pretend that never happened." Émilie looked up smiling, showing her dimples.

Émilie must've gotten ready before Scarlet dragged her out. She was wearing a cute black dress, with her blonde curls twisted into a chignon with a few tendrils framing her face. She reached into the basket hanging from her arm. "I brought food" she said to break the awkward silence. "this" she tapped the sandwich "is a Parisien it is a baguette, butter, and ham my favourite and here's" she reached back into the basket.

"is some lemonade" she passed Iko her share and they grinned. "so watcha reading?" her voice was muffled by sandwich. Iko leaned over and they began talking. A sparkle shone in both their eyes.


End file.
